


Love is in the air

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air – quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Love is in the air  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Love is in the air – quite literally.

Coughing and choking, Iruka emerged from the cloud of rose-coloured smoke. Looking around with flinty eyes, he searched the surrounding area for the culprit. There wasn’t a soul in sight, he couldn’t detect the sounds of anyone fleeing, and if he couldn’t feel anyone attempting to hide then it meant that there either wasn’t anyone, or the person hiding was of a much higher level than Iruka himself. Taking one last level look around, Iruka decided that it must’ve been some kids who had fled immediately after launching their prank. Brushing himself down, Iruka continued on his way, noticing as he did so that the flowers were blooming beautifully this year.

Tapping his fingers idly on his desk, Ibiki let his irritation show on his face. He had requested that the Academy Sensei be here at 4pm sharp. It was now half past and there was still no sign of him. Kakashi’s chronic tardiness was not contagious, and Naruto was currently on a short courier mission with Sakura and Jiraiya, so there should be no reason for the normally punctually man to be this late. On the verge of sending someone out to look for the missing man, Ibiki stopped short as he spied a familiar figure strolling slowly out of the trees towards the building. Feeling his blood boil at the obvious lack of respect, Ibiki jutsu’d down to land almost on top of Iruka. 

“What is the meaning of this Iruka-sensei?” 

Rooted to the ground by the iron grip on his arm, Iruka looked up at Ibiki, not at all fazed by the vicious tone of voice or by the angry expression on his scarred face. 

“Ibiki-san, you’re looking good today. Is that a new coat?” 

Blinking suddenly as the strangeness of his words reached his own ears, Iruka looked up into Ibiki’s equally stunned eyes. Raising his hand to lightly touch Ibiki’s where the torture expert was still holding him, he used field signs to say ‘help, poisoned’. There must’ve been more to that cloud of coloured smoke than a simple prank. Feeling his stomach drop and his heartbeat speed up, Iruka couldn’t help himself as he swayed towards Ibiki’s larger body, his mind completely filled with the scent, sound and feel of the other nin.

Shock rushed through Ibiki’s normally composed mind. It appeared as if Iruka was coming onto him, although the man had signed for help, saying that he was poisoned, Ibiki couldn’t think of any poison off hand that would cause someone to flirt so obviously. Perhaps a ninjutsu then? Blood-line traits could be very strange sometimes. Raising his free hand to grip Iruka’s other arm; Ibiki felt his heart skip a beat at the look of adoration that settled onto the Academy teachers’ face. It really was typical. The first time in years that someone wants him and the man says that he’s poisoned.

“Just come quietly Iruka-sensei, and you won’t get hurt.”

Nodding his acceptance, Iruka tried to think through the cotton-wool feeling slowly suffusing his brain. Whatever it was that was happening to him, it was getting worse; much worse. Slightly disturbed at the fact that his body was singing happily at the feel of Ibiki standing so close and holding him so tightly, Iruka tried to concentrate on who he really was. The fact that Ibiki smelt so very good and that the heat radiating off his large muscular body was so wonderfully comforting were not helping Iruka at all. Unconsciously breathing deeply and swaying his body closer to the man holding him so very tightly, Iruka barely noticed as Ibiki abruptly gathered his chakra and leapt skywards, taking Iruka with him. 

Grumbling under his breath, and very, very, tempted to take advantage of Iruka’s obvious attraction to him, even if it was drug or jutsu induced, Ibiki manhandled the smaller chuunin down the hall and into an open interrogation room. He had warned off his ANBU when they had tried to assist him. For some reason he didn’t want them to know that Iruka was only coming onto him due to some outside influence. He had his pride as a man after all.

“Why don’t you take a seat Iruka-sensei?” Ibiki said as he pushed the other man towards the heavy chair bolted to the floor in the middle of the room.

“So how’s your day been today Ibiki-kun?” Iruka answered his question with a question of his own as the Academy sensei slouched comfortably in the hard wooden chair. Since when did Iruka call him –kun anyway?

“Let’s not talk about my day Iruka-kun,” Iruka felt his heart skip several dizzying beats at Ibiki’s returned familiarity, “I’d much rather hear all about yours.” 

His heart was pounding in his chest and his mouth was dry. Ibiki was returning his flirtations. Completely forgetting that there was something wrong with this whole situation, Iruka leant forwards as Ibiki dragged a second chair across the room and took a seat opposite him. Smiling at the other man, Iruka started to talk about his day, being sure to make it sound as interesting and amusing as possible. 

“Would you like a cup of tea, Ibiki-kun?” Iruka asked, reaching out to lightly touch his fingertips to the back of Ibiki’s hand. Inordinately pleased at Ibiki’s lack of resistance, Iruka laid his whole hand on Ibiki’s. After all no refusal was tacit acceptance, right?

“Thank you for the offer, but no thank you Iruka-kun.” It was disturbing to Ibiki that Iruka was so lost in the grip of whatever it was that was affecting him that he hadn’t even noticed that they were in a nearly empty, very bland, interrogation cell, and not in Iruka’s apartment. 

“You’ve got very warm hands Iruka-kun.” Ibiki stated as he lifted Iruka’s hand in both of his own. Looking across at the man, he was stunned to see that Iruka’s cheeks were pink, although Ibiki couldn’t immediately tell wether is was from embarrassment or desire. Still holding Iruka’s hand between his own, Ibiki sent out a tiny tendril of chakra, ‘tasting’ the man before him for traces of drugs or other chemicals. Not finding anything obvious, but able to feel Iruka’s racing pulse; Ibiki looked down into widely dilated pupils and cursed silently.

Unable to think past the fact that Ibiki was holding his hand, Iruka was nearly dizzy with the extra oxygen that his quickened breath was flooding into his bloodstream. His body felt hot and his groin was throbbing desperately. Licking suddenly dry lips, Iruka reached out with his other hand and laid it gently on Ibiki’s thigh. When his hand was not immediately thrown off in disgust, he slowly inched it higher and rotated his wrist so that his fingertips made contact with the inner seam of Ibiki’s uniform pants. Raising his eyes to meet the other mans’ gaze, Iruka leant forwards in invitation.

Shocked at Iruka’s bold actions, Ibiki sat stock still for several long moments, enjoying the increasingly intimate touches of the other man. Then his conscious kicked in. Sighing out his held breath, Ibiki slowly slid one of his hands up Iruka’s arm, as though in response to the hand that he could feel inching its way closer and closer to his groin. Turning his hand to cup his palm against the base of Iruka’s skull, Ibiki leant in as if to kiss the other man, who appeared to welcome the attentions if the closed eyes and parted lips were any indications. Then, Ibiki used his fingers to impact the pressure points at the top of Iruka’s spine, and the Academy Teacher tumbled, unconscious, into his waiting arms.

Rousing from incredibly explicit dreams about a certain head of T&I, Iruka looked up into the very face of the man himself. Dreadfully embarrassed, Iruka cast his eyes down, and met the unmistakable sight of telltale tenting in the thin sheet covering him. Blinking rapidly as his heart pounded and he tried desperately to think of an excuse for his condition, he was surprised when Ibiki touched him lightly on the shoulder to regain his attention. Looking up at the man, Iruka was suddenly assaulted by a mix of images and memories of their previous encounter. Foremost among them was the knowledge that he had wordlessly propositioned the fearsome torture expert.

Ibiki could easily read the emotions, thoughts and feelings that raced across Iruka’s expressive face. Confusion he understood, and embarrassment as well, but, with a racing heart, Ibiki realised that Iruka did not appear to be experiencing any regret. Touching the prone mans’ shoulder lightly to draw attention back to himself, Ibiki promised himself that after this was over, when the person who had done this to the kindly teacher was caught, interrogated, and punished, he would pursue this opportunity. 

“Iruka-sensei, can you tell me what happened to you before our meeting earlier today?” He queried, looking closely at Iruka’s face to gauge his reactions to the questioning. If this was entirely ninjutsu, then Ibiki would expect to find the victim unable to speak about what happened, unless, of course, the ninja who cast it was either weak or inexperienced.

Beginning to relate the series of events, Iruka opened and shut his mouth soundlessly when he tried to discuss the circumstances leading up to the rose-coloured cloud that had enveloped him. Even as he tried to pin the memories down in his mind, he felt them fleeing and fragmenting, disintegrating in a collection of ephemeral sensations. Looking at his interrogator in confusion, Iruka crumpled the sheet between his fingers, frustrated at the fact that he couldn’t be more helpful. Bewilderingly, Ibiki merely clapped him companionably on the shoulder and told him to relax, that someone, or possibly several someone’s, would be along soon to try and determine what had happened to him.

“I’ll be back to see you tomorrow Iruka-sensei.” He stated as he slowly strode from the room.

Berating himself, Ibiki strode discordantly down the hallway of the ANBU treatment centre. He was allowing Iruka’s influenced actions to affect him. He desperately needed to take a step back and re-centre his control. Jerking off would probably help too. Stalking past his office door, he continued down to the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. Looking into his own eyes through the mirror over the basin, Ibiki breathed consciously and deeply, letting the stress out with each exhale. Shucking off his coat and uniform top and hanging them from the hook on the back of the door, he ran the cold tap and splashed water onto his fact and upper body, trying to wash away the last few hours of his life.

Feeling unadulterated joy flood his body when Ibiki returned, Iruka tried to keep his feelings off his face. He didn’t know what was affecting him, or why it only raised its head when he was in Ibiki’s presence, but the fact that the various medical and jutsu specialists had been unable to clearly determine what had happened to him was not very comforting. The best that they had been able to come up with was that it was something very small and subtle that was magnifying something that he was already experiencing. In other words, they thought that he, in a closeted way, was in love with Ibiki, and that the ninjutsu equivalent of a love potion had brought those feelings rising unstoppably to the surface.

Rather surprised at the diagnosis, and not sure that he entirely believed it, Ibiki looked straight at the Academy teacher, amused at the way the man wouldn’t meet his eyes. Striding forwards and perching on the end of the bed, Ibiki turned his upper body and rested his hand on the other side of the bed, effectively pinning Iruka in place. Before him, the chuunin flinched slightly and looked away. Chuckling huskily, and very interested in the way that Iruka’s eyes jerked back to him suddenly, Ibiki pulled an envelope from his pocket and placed it gently on the other man’s chest.

“You’re free to go whenever you like Iruka-sensei. They tell me that you are not a danger to the community and that it is very unlikely that whoever did this to you is still hanging around for another shot.”

With that statement, Iruka watched as Ibiki gathered himself to leave. Bubbling up from his chest was the sudden fear that if Ibiki left now, then Iruka would never see him again. Before he had time to sensor his actions or to remind himself that he saw the man every other day in the Hokage Tower, Iruka had reached out and grabbed Ibiki’s hand as it moved towards a voluminous coat pocket. Realising what he had done, Iruka dropped the appendage like a hot potato. Ibiki’s understanding look at his actions didn’t help Iruka’s self-esteem at all. Mumbling an abject apology, Iruka was stunned when Ibiki laid a calloused fingertip on his chin and raised his head until their eyes met.

“Iruka-sensei, you will report to my office at the same time next week for a check-up.” ‘And perhaps we can grab a drink together and see where it might lead us’ went unsaid as Ibiki beat a hasty retreat from happy smile on Iruka’s face, he really hoped that it wasn’t only the putative jutsu causing the odd actions and reactions in the Academy sensei.


	2. Love is still in the air part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Iruka was overcome by the rose-coloured ninjutsu cloud, and it’s time for his check-up with Ibiki.

Title: Love is still in the air.  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka  
Rating: M  
Summary: A week has passed since Iruka was overcome by the rose-coloured ninjutsu cloud, and it’s time for his check-up with Ibiki.

 

Standing in front of his mirror, Iruka tried to decide if he looked OK. He was wearing his normal uniform and had tied his hair back in his usual way, so common sense dictated that he should look the same. Normally he wouldn’t have even bothered to check how he looked, he would have just gone. But today he was going to see Ibiki. This shouldn’t have made an iota’s worth of difference, but somehow it did. Butterflies were growing to enormous size in his stomach and he could feel his heart pounding. Not even telling himself that it was all the fault of the jutsu made any difference to how he felt.

 

“Wish me luck.” He told his reflection as he turned and headed towards the door.

“So, how are feeling today Iruka-sensei?” Ibiki queried as the nervous appearing Academy teacher was shown into his office. Ibiki couldn’t help but notice that Iruka’s breath quickened slightly as he took the indicated seat.

“I’m doing well, how about you Ibiki-san?” Politeness seemed to be an ingrained habit of Iruka’s, one that Ibiki found rather endearing. Smiling, he waved his hand about casually.

“Not so bad myself Iruka-sensei. Would you like a cup of tea before we head down to Medical?” 

At Iruka’s affirmative nod, he rose and poured two cups from the pot that he had already had made up. Handing the cup directly to the other man, he blinked as their fingers came into contact. A pink flush slowly suffused Iruka’s scarred face and he stuttered his thanks. Sitting back down in his chair, Ibiki considered the fact that the apparent infatuation that Iruka had developed with him, due to the jutsu, did not appear to have lessened at all. He wasn’t sure whether he was glad that Iruka still had feelings for him, real or not, or distressed for his colleague that the jutsu was still in effect.

Trailing behind the torture expert, Iruka couldn’t help admiring the breadth of Ibiki’s shoulders and the perfect way that his trousers sat around his taught ass. His regular coat had been left in Ibiki’s office, draped over the back of the man’s chair, and Iruka was glad about it. 

“Here we go Iruka-sensei. I’ll be right outside if you need me.” 

Iruka barely stopped his body from swaying towards Ibiki’s as the older man turned and waved him into the brightly lit room. He supposed that he should be lucky that he hadn’t simply walked into the back of the other man. He certainly hadn’t been paying attention to where they were going. 

Sitting on the hard wooden chair outside the small medical room, Ibiki idly tapped his feet and tried to eavesdrop through the wall. He knew that the medic would tell him everything anyway, but old habits died very hard. The check-up took nearly an hour, and Ibiki was thoroughly bored by the time that the Academy sensei finally reappeared. The man looked upset and a little embarrassed. It made Ibiki want to reach out and pull the other man roughly against him, to hug away the hurt and make everything better. Not that he would ever do something like that in front of his employees, but a man could dream. Clapping Iruka on the shoulder instead, he suggested that they go and get a cheap meal and talk about what happened.

Stepping into the bathroom, well aware that Ibiki would need at least some excuse to go and see the medic, Iruka ran his hand over his head and sighed. The jutsu effect was not wearing off. If anything, it was stronger now than it had been a week ago. The medics were confused and could give him no clues as to what to do, other than to suggest that he give into his fabricated feelings and see what happens. The thought was more than tempting, but he didn’t want to just randomly approach Ibiki and suggest that they have sex. He wasn’t that kind of man although his conscious had nothing against starting a tentative relationship and seeing where it went.

Stepping out of the medic’s office at the same time as Iruka exited the bathroom, Ibiki sucked in a deep breath. Knowing what the medic’s suggestion to Iruka had been seemed to make a tangible difference to the way that he saw the Academy teacher. The man looked the same as always, and yet, at the same time, he also looked more desirable than he ever had before. Before he even had a chance to think about it, he moved forwards, right into Iruka’s personal space. The man in front of him swayed towards him for a breathtaking moment, and then pain bloomed in Ibiki’s cheek.

The patronising way that Ibiki had stepped out of the medic’s office and immediately tried to come onto him set Iruka’s blood boiling in his veins. It didn’t matter how infatuated he might be with the man, such a blatant ‘let’s have sex and make it all better’ approach was a sure fire way to arouse his temper. His hand stung slightly where it had impacted Ibiki’s cheek, but inside he was torn between satisfaction at the way the other man had winced and distress over the fact that he had hit the man he was crushing on. Firming his resolve, he turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor. It would probably have helped if he’d known where he was going. Stalking straight to a dead end was not very dignified.

Admiring Iruka’s spirit; even besotted with him the man had the wherewithal to slap him for perceived inappropriate behaviour, Ibiki raised his hand to feel his throbbing cheek. Waiting where he was for the other man to return – it wouldn’t take long, the corridor ended just around the corner – Ibiki plastered a shamed expression onto his face. He would take Iruka out for a meal tonight no matter what it took. When the man stomped back into view, Ibiki fell in beside him wordlessly, knowing that if he said anything at all he was likely to get a fist to the guts to stop his words. Iruka merely grunted wordlessly at him and continued walking.

Feeling quite a lot better now that he was out of the T&I building, Iruka tried to think of something to talk about, or something to ask Ibiki. Just as his nerves started to build up at his distress, Ibiki opened his mouth and started to talk about his day. Relieved, Iruka started asking questions and adding his own observations. It didn’t take long before they were happily chatting together. It was almost a shame when they reached the small restaurant that was their destination. As they took a seat, Iruka felt his earlier nerves start to come back full force. This felt like a date. The butterflies got even bigger as his eyes met Ibiki’s across the table.

Sitting in silence, Ibiki felt like an idiot. Here he was, on his first date in years and he was completely tongue-tied. When the waiter arrived to take their orders, he felt relief flood his veins. When the man walked away, he cast his gaze around the room almost desperately, looking for something to talk about. Spying an ugly painting on the wall near the kitchen, he pointed it out to Iruka, who laughed softly in agreement. It seemed to break the ice again, and suddenly they were talking just as casually as they been earlier. 

The food was delicious, and Ibiki had proved that he could be pleasant company. Iruka was in seventh heaven. Leaving the bill to Ibiki with a quick promise to pay for their next meal, he stepped outside into the cool dusk air. The walk to Ibiki’s apartment, the closest to where they were currently, was comfortable and even the way that their shoulders bumped occasionally was no cause for concern. Deep inside himself, Iruka hoped that they might bump something else together tonight, an awkward kiss on the doorstep perhaps, or even a self-conscious hand clasp. When Ibiki’s building came into sight, Iruka felt his breathing quicken and his heart-rate speed up.

Ibiki could sense the signs of increased agitation the closer that they got to his apartment building. He wondered if Iruka was worried that he might insist that the teacher come inside, or if Iruka was worried that he wouldn’t. There was no way to ask, and when all was said and done, Ibiki wasn’t sure that he really wanted to take the next step so suddenly. He had very much enjoyed their evening together and was hoping that even if the jutsu affecting Iruka wore off, that they might still be able to construct a relationship together. Stopping at the front door to the building, Ibiki turned and stared into Iruka’s eyes, suddenly nervous.

Standing on the door step to Ibiki’s building; staring into the man’s eyes Iruka had never felt so out of place. Then he noticed the way that torture expert was fidgeting and twitching restlessly. Smiling at the obvious nervousness Ibiki was displaying, Iruka leant forwards and bestowed a graceless kiss on the scarred lips. Then, before he gave into his body’s demands that he continue his actions, he whispered ‘good night’ and then turned and fled towards his own apartment; or more specifically, towards his bathroom where he could work out the rapidly rising tension in his trousers. 

Placing his fingers against his lips where Iruka had kissed him, Ibiki stared at the figure swiftly vanishing into the shadows. Iruka’s closed lips had felt soft against his own, and he was sure that he could still smell the alluring scent that the teacher had been wearing. Turning to climb the stairs to his apartment, Ibiki wondered if he should consider renovating his en-suite, he was sure that he was going to be spending a lot of time in there if this thing with Iruka grew into what he hoped it would.


	3. Love is still in the air part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibiki’s tentative relationship with Iruka is growing stronger and stronger.

Title: Love is still in the air Pt 2  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka  
Rating: M  
Summary: Ibiki’s tentative relationship with Iruka is growing stronger and stronger.

 

Slumping against the inside of his closed door, Ibiki tried to still the pounding of his heart. His new relationship with Iruka was going rather well, even if he did say so himself. From their first awkward date, they had progressed to inviting each other over for home-cooked meals and movies. And they had made it to first base, as Iruka’s students would put it. Iruka was the best kisser that Ibiki had ever met. Not that he made a habit out of kissing people, but no-one had ever made him feel the way that Iruka did. The taste of Iruka’s mouth was addictive. As soon as their lips parted, Ibiki found that he was desperate for more. Parting company was becoming more and more difficult every time, and Ibiki knew that it wouldn’t be long before one of them broached the subject of ‘more’.

Knowing that he had a very silly and soppy expression on his face, and not caring in the slightest who saw it, Iruka attempted to walk back home to his apartment. It was far harder than it first seemed, as his mind kept drifting back to Ibiki, his scent, his presence and, above all, his inimitable taste. His blood was singing through his veins and he was feeling distinctly light headed – possibly because most of his blood was pooled much further south. He could only hope that no-one noticed anything odd about the front of his trousers, as he didn’t want his hands anywhere near his groin until he was behind closed doors. Luckily it was too late for any children to be out and about; he didn’t particularly want any irate parents screeching in his ear about public decency. 

The next morning, Ibiki found that concentrating on his days’ work was all but impossible. Everything he did made him think of Iruka. The hint of Iruka’s aftershave on his coat collar, the blue pen that he was writing with was one that Iruka had bought him, and the ticking of the clock on the wall reminding him interminably of the hours until he could next see his Academy sensei. When he realised that he’d just read the same report for the third time and still had no idea what it said, he packed his work up with a sigh. He would just have to accept that he wasn’t going to get anything done today. Standing up, he pushed his chair in and drifted over to the window. It was a lovely day outside; perhaps he should go to the training fields and work up a sweat.

Iruka smiled broadly at his students, who tentatively smiled back, more than a little worried by the overly chipper mood that their sensei was in. Still grinning, Iruka happily assigned them group projects to do, and settled down at his desk to moon over the light of his life. He was, by now, more than ready to take the next step in their burgeoning relationship and he was pretty sure that Ibiki was ready as well. But there was still the matter of the unresolved jutsu hanging over their heads. Iruka didn’t know what he would do if his attraction to Ibiki suddenly evaporated after they had sex for the first time. Not that he thought that would really happen, but in their line of business, it paid to thoroughly examine every possibility, no matter how distasteful it might be.

Rhythmically pounding the wooden training post with his fists, Ibiki was abruptly reminded of the sound of two bodies coming together passionately. His breath hitched, his fist faltered, and he crashed to his knees panting. Running a frustrated hand over his sweat-soaked head, he used his bandana to mop his face and threw himself down onto the grass to stare up at the clouds. Immediately, he noticed that one cloud looked like Iruka laughing, another one looked like Iruka beckoning him closer and yet another one appeared to be Iruka lying naked on his bed. Growling at his subconscious, Ibiki climbed to his feet and resolutely picked up his coat, before turning his feet towards home. It looked like he and his fist were going to become intimately acquainted for the second time today.

Blushing at his own temerity, Iruka slipped a bottle of warming lube into his vest pocket. Even though it was far smaller than the pocket, he felt like it was stretching the fabric way out of proportion, proclaiming its existence to the world in general. Furiously scrubbing his face to try and force away the blush staining his cheeks, Iruka picked up his keys and exited his apartment. He wasn’t due at Ibiki’s until later in the evening, but he’d finished his grading early, more a result of his not actually assigning much homework in recent days than any extra work on his behalf. Picking up a couple of bowls of take-away ramen, he hurried towards Ibiki’s apartment; if he was quick then he would arrive before the torture expert started any dinner preparations. He deliberately didn’t take a movie or anything else with him.

Sitting on the toilet with his pants around his ankles, and his hand working busily, Ibiki wondered if it was possible to get calluses from doing this too much. Not that it would make him stop or anything, but perhaps he would stop shaking people’s hands and using public urinals. Almost ready to blow for the second time since he’d gotten back to his apartment, he stilled abruptly when he heard the doorbell chime. Cursing his luck, he stuffed himself back into his pants, quickly washed his hands and hurried towards the front door. Opening it, he grinned hugely when he saw Iruka and his proffered bag of ramen. Ushering the man in, and automatically checking to see if any of his neighbours were looking, Ibiki had never been so aware of the hardness in his trousers than at this exact moment. 

The flushed look on Ibiki’s face made Iruka’s heart pound painfully in his chest. A lightning fast glance at the front of the man’s trousers, as he was ushered into the apartment, confirmed his suspicions. Ibiki had been taking his own problems in hand so to speak, and Iruka had just interrupted him before he’d found his solution. It made his own trousers feel tight, and he was intimately aware of the lube in his pocket. Unzipping his vest, in a vain attempt to cool his raging libido, Iruka carefully placed the ramen bowls on the table and took a seat. When Ibiki sat opposite him, Iruka found his eyes drawn to the sparkle in the others man’s eyes and the high spots of colour still highlighting his scarred face. He also found it difficult to concentrate on his own meal as his gaze kept being drawn to the parting of Ibiki’s broth-dampened lips.

The hungry way that Iruka was staring at him made Ibiki unremittingly aware of his interrupted activities. It almost seemed as if his groin was burning with suppressed desire. Slurping up his noodles, feeling the way that they slithered across his lips and slid down his throat reminded him endlessly of something else that he could be swallowing. The heated way that Iruka watched his every move told him that the academy sensei was equally aware of the comparison. Licking his lips lasciviously, and amused by the way that Iruka gulped audibly at the movement, Ibiki carefully placed his chopsticks on the table. The silence was pregnant with expectation as he slowly rose to his feet and circled the table. Offering his hand to Iruka, he listened to the sound of his heart pounding as the teacher rose to his feet.


	4. Love is still in the air part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the next step can be a scary moment for both parties.

Title: Love is still in the air Pt 3  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka  
Rating: M  
Summary: Taking the next step can be a scary moment for both parties.

Accepting Ibiki’s hand and rising to his feet, Iruka gives into the desire to press himself closely against the other man. He has felt Ibiki’s hardened groin pressing against his own several times previously, when they had been caught up in a passionate embrace, but this time, Iruka deliberately thrusts forwards with his hips, grinding himself against the other man with a reckless abandon that causes his heart to pound so hard that he is worried it will burst. The satisfying way that Ibiki groans in response and thrusts back against him, whilst lowering his face for an almost desperate kiss, is a huge boost to Iruka’s ego. 

There is nothing quite like the feeling of Iruka in his arms, especially an aroused Iruka, but now Ibiki knows that there was something even better. An aroused Iruka who is taking the lead and proving to Ibiki just how much the other man wants him. It is nearly enough to make him cream his trousers – not that the possibility is enough to make him stop what he is currently doing, but it will certainly be embarrassing. Ducking his head and capturing those sinfully delicious lips Ibiki ventures forth with his tongue, trying to taste as much of Iruka as he possibly can.

When Ibiki wraps heavily muscled arms around him, Iruka is abruptly reminded of the warming lube that he has hidden in his vest. Luckily, the torture expert doesn’t say anything about the small hardness in his breast pocket and continues to ravish his all-to-willing lips. He knows that he should be worried about the effects of the jutsu, but his libido is crying out to him to just let go and get some closure to his fears. Slowly sliding his hands down the length of Ibiki’s back, Iruka hesitates for just a moment before lowering them even further to caress the rounded curve of the man’s ass.

Breaking free of Iruka’s lips to gasp breathlessly at his smaller boyfriend, Ibiki shuts his eyes as his ass is shamelessly felt up. It feels fantastic. Resting his chin on Iruka’s shoulder, he turns his head slightly and mouths at the soft skin of the other man’s throat, whilst also lowering his hands. If Iruka is happy to grope him, then hopefully it means that Ibiki had permission to grope back. His fingers twitch excitedly as they dip lower and lower, before finally they made contact and squeeze gently. In his arms, Iruka presses even closer to him, closer than he had ever been before.

Wanting, needing, to have contact with bare skin, Iruka gives Ibiki’s ass one final grope and then raises his hands to press gently against the larger man’s chest, forcing some distance between them. He stares up into Ibiki’s flushed face and licks his lips hungrily, before turning his attention to the problem of the man’s clothing. His fingers are clumsy with suppressed desire, and it takes several attempts before he is able to unbutton the larger man’s unco-operative shirt. Pushing back the fabric to expose the muscular chest, Iruka takes a moment to process the enormous number of old torture scars, before diving in.

Ibiki had been reasonably sure that Iruka would not be put off by his scars, after all the ones on his face didn’t seem to bother the other man, but his heart had definitely skipped a beat when the teacher had paused after exposing his torso. He had almost taken a step back, ready to re-clothe himself, when Iruka had leant forwards and peppered hundreds of tiny kisses all over him, the other man’s hands moving to try and push the remains of Ibiki’s shirt from his back. Shrugging his shoulders and trying to help, Ibiki lets out a gasp as Iruka abruptly sucks on his sole remaining nipple, worrying at the scarred nub with his teeth.

Having done his best to explore Ibiki’s chest using only his mouth, Iruka finds himself bent nearly in half and holding onto the other man’s hips for balance, as he nuzzles the coarse hair sprouting between the scars on the torture expert’s lower abdomen. Heavy hands are fisting in his hair, and harsh gasping breaths are filling the silence, and Iruka wonders how far he should go. He desperately wants to continue, but he is also painfully aware that they haven’t discussed this at all, in fact they have not exchanged any words since they sat down together to eat.

If Iruka stops now, Ibiki doesn’t know what he will do. As it is, the teacher is clearly hesitating as he repeats the same series of movements for the third time. Then suddenly, it occurs to him what Iruka’s problem is; they are in the middle of Ibiki’s kitchen, with the remains of their dinner cooling on the table, and the teacher is almost on his knees before Ibiki, as if he is being taken advantage of. Mentally kicking himself for being such an idiot, he slides his hands down to Iruka’s arms and tugs the other man upright, kissing him soundly, before suggesting that they move to somewhere a little more comfortable.

Rising on wobbly legs to stand before Ibiki, Iruka feels his breath catch in his throat as the larger man suggests that they retire to either the lounge or the bed room. It is apparently Iruka’s choice as to where they go. Thinking quickly through the pros and cons of each choice, he chooses the lounge-room, as he doesn’t quite feel ready to stay the night yet, and if Ibiki brings him off whilst he is lying in a comfortable bed, he doubts that he will really feel like getting up and going home. Smiling up at Ibiki’s flushed face; he tugs the larger man towards the lounge and pushes him down into it.

Sinking down onto the soft cushions, Ibiki takes the opportunity to grasp Iruka by the hips, and immediately starts to undo his pants. He knows that he is probably moving too quickly, he should explore Iruka’s body before heading straight to his groin like an impatient teenager, but he can’t quite help himself. If he lets Iruka think too much, then he knows that the teacher will insist on giving Ibiki pleasure before taking his own, and that’s not the way it should work – Ibiki is not the one who was hit with the jutsu, and he will not take advantage of Iruka by going first. 

The overeager way that Ibiki is fumbling with his fly reminds Iruka of his youth, all impatient desire and inexperience, except that he knows for a fact that the other man is no virgin. It swells Iruka’s ego to know that he has reduced the calm and collected head of T&I to a flustered, lust-dazed parody of himself. When his pants are finally conquered, he allows them to be pushed to his knees and rests his hands on Ibiki’s shoulders as the larger man immediately reaches out and cups him intimately, making pleased noises as he runs his fingers along the length of Iruka’s arousal.

Breathing in deeply to try and control the urge to jump Iruka’s bones, Ibiki slowly closes his fist around the length in his hand. It’s shorter than his own, but slightly thicker, and much darker. It looks delicious. Licking his lips, he leans forward and lightly kisses the head, before opening his mouth and enveloping it. It tastes rather salty, and Ibiki rubs his tongue back and forth to spread his saliva as much as possible. Iruka’s hands tighten on his shoulders as he sucks lightly and begins to bob his head gently. It’s been a long time since he last did this and he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself.

It’s so incredibly hard not to thrust into that warm and welcoming cavern, but Iruka grits his teeth and stays as still as he can. He’s been relying on his own hand for so long that he had forgotten exactly how wonderful a man’s mouth could be. Realising that this will not be a long encounter, he starts to moan with pleasure, hoping that Ibiki will be able to read his signals and either pull back or be prepared to swallow. The larger man merely sucks harder, and Iruka feels his knees start to shake as his orgasm threatens to burst from his body. 

The way that Iruka is moaning is turning Ibiki on even further and he sucks harder as a result. The more fervently that he sucks, the more Iruka moans, which in turn inspires Ibiki yet again. It’s a pleasurable spiral that ends when Iruka thrusts forwards with his hips and cries out his release, which Ibiki struggles to swallow without making a mess. He almost succeeds, and releases Iruka to wipe away the excess. His lover is leaning on him and panting breathlessly. Looking up, Ibiki waits for some reaction from Iruka to signify if anything has changed.

Regaining his breath, Iruka looks down at Ibiki’s upturned face and smiles. Something has definitely changed with the jutsu, but not in a negative way. If anything, his attraction to the torture expert has just increased and he crashes to his knees, desperate to return the favour. Not caring about his own dishevelled state, Iruka can barely wait as he fumbles with Ibiki’s fly. Drawing out the hardened length, also covered with scars, Iruka dives down to lick and suck at his treat. Above him Ibiki is groaning something about whether he is sure he wants to do this, but Iruka ignores him.

Even though he is more than slightly worried about the way that Iruka dived on him, Ibiki is finding it difficult to protest as the teacher sucks happily away at his achingly hard erection. He knows that he is not going to last any longer than Iruka himself did, but when he tries to warn the other man; he is met with silence and an increase in suction that makes his toes curl. Clamping a hand to the back of the teachers head, he holds his breath as his orgasm peaks and then rushes out of him in time with his heartfelt exhalation of ecstasy. 

Resting his head on Ibiki’s thigh, Iruka knows that he will have to move soon. His knees hurt and his ass is cold. Using the other mans’ legs as an aide, he rises slowly to his feet and bends over to fix his clothing. He feels strangely detached as he stands there, fully clothed, in the middle of Ibiki’s lounge-room, looking down at the lewd sight of Ibiki’s softened length still hanging out of his trousers. Then, just as he is considering whether or not he should take a seat beside his lover, his vision blacks out and he is hit with the sensation of falling.

When Iruka suddenly faints, Ibiki leaps into action, diving to catch the teacher before he hits his head on the coffee table. Carefully laying the unconscious man down, and frantically wondering what’s wrong, Ibiki rolls Iruka onto the standard recovery position and checks his breathing twice, before sending a summons to get a medic-nin. He quickly grabs his shirt and fixes his appearance, checking on Iruka’s condition every minute until help arrives. He follows them to the hospital and then waits impatiently as his lover is checked out. The first thing he does when he is allowed into the ward; is to take Iruka’s limp hand in his own and rub it reassuringly.


	5. Love is still in the air part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love means accepting all of your partners’ flaws, even their slightly stalkerish ones.

Title: Love is still in the air Pt 4  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka  
Rating: M  
Summary: Love means accepting all of your partners’ flaws, even their slightly stalkerish ones.

 

Sitting opposite Ibiki in the cafe, Iruka felt remarkably silly. To have fainted like that, after receiving such an incredible blow job, for such a silly reason makes him feel unbearably embarrassed. He knows that Ibiki will not hold it against him, but he still feels ashamed for having worried his new lover like that. Who knew that low blood pressure and low iron levels coupled with a lack of sufficient food in the last 24 hours was enough to make you pass out? Sipping his tea, he couldn’t help but notice the way that the sun highlighted Ibiki’s face, and he found himself visually tracing the lines of his lovers’ scars, wishing the he could run his fingertips over them. Judging by the way that the faintest of flushes was rising to suffuse the torture expert’s cheeks, his interest had been more than noticed.

Ibiki was torn between wanting to hug Iruka tightly to his chest, and wanting to rant and rave at the man for giving him such a fright. His heart had nearly leapt out of his chest when the chuunin had suddenly passed out like that. Looking across the table at the man now, his heart skipped a dizzy beat at the soft, loving, look currently transforming Iruka’s features from homely to gorgeous. Beneath the table, he laid his hand on Iruka’s knee and squeezed gently. Looking up at his lover, he was just in time to see Iruka purse his lips and blow him a kiss, sans the girlish hand motion. Grinning, he returned the favour and then simply sat there in silence, content to just be in Iruka’s presence, not needing to speak to convey his happiness and contentment with this moment.

Inconsequential chit-chat filled the air as Iruka sat and watched Ibiki cook them dinner. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched the larger man move confidently about the kitchen, his eyes irreversibly drawn to the strain of cloth over Ibiki’s delectable ass. He wanted to see all of Ibiki, every square centimetre of his skin, including all of his scars. What he needed to work out was how to do his without actually asking for sex, which wasn’t what he was really after, although he wouldn’t pass it up either if Ibiki offered. What he wanted to do was familiarise himself with his lover, with ALL of his lover. Realising that there was an expectant silence, Iruka looked up from his fine view of Ibiki’s groin to meet his lovers’ grinning face. 

The way that Iruka blinked guiltily when he looked up and met Ibiki’s eyes was truly delightful. He’d noticed that his partner’s end of the conversation was lacking a little something, and when he’d turned around to see what was so interesting, he’d been amused to note that Iruka’s eyes didn’t rise above his belt. Even when he’d spoken, Iruka had given him a formulaic answer without really paying any attention to his words, or even to the fact that he’d turned around. Ibiki could feel blood rushing to his groin, but paid it no mind – after all he had a dinner to finish. After that, all bets were off, and Iruka would be fair game, or at least as fair as he was willing to get. Hopefully that would involve kissing, touching and maybe a little something extra; if he was good.

Dinner had been delicious, and Iruka had had seconds, and still left plenty of room for dessert. The fact that the infamous torture expert enjoyed both making and eating after dinner fancies, left a smile on Iruka’s face as he delicately licked his finger clean. Looking up at his lover to thank him for the wonderful meal, Iruka felt his words catch in his throat. The look on Ibiki’s face, tender longing melded with quiet satisfaction, was beautiful to behold. Swallowing, and struggling for the right words to say, Iruka rose to his feet and shuffled around to stand rather shyly by Ibiki’s chair. The other man grasped his hands gently in his own and rose to his feet, crowding close to Iruka’s body and causing his heart to start pounding a rapid tattoo against his breastbone. 

Blood pooled rapidly in his groin, but Ibiki kept himself reined in tightly. This night was panning out to be slow and sweet and he didn’t want to spoil the delicate mood. Lowering his head, he bestowed a gentle kiss on his lovers’ slightly parted lips. Iruka smiled up at him, and then took a step backwards, tugging on Ibiki’s hands in a wordless request to follow. Wondering what the teacher had in mind, Ibiki followed his directions, teasingly trying to guess where they were going and what they might do when they got there, being as silly as he possibly could. When they stopped outside of the bathroom, Ibiki sucked in an excited breath. Bathing together was such an intimate step, being totally naked before each other beneath the bright lights in the small tiled room.

Shutting the door behind him, even though there was no one else around who might walk in on them, Iruka laid his hands flat against the wood and stared up at Ibiki. His heart was pounding and his body was thrilling at the thought of his lover stark naked. All he had to do was move forward and start undressing the larger man. Sucking in a deep breath, and trying to steady his nerves, Iruka reached up and pushed Ibiki’s bandana from his head, smoothing his hands gently over the scarred scalp as he did so, pressing just hard enough to hint to his lover that a kiss wouldn’t go astray right about now. Tangling their tongues together, it was hard to remember that he wanted to undress Ibiki slowly, drinking in the sight of his naked body and touching it wherever he wanted.

When Iruka stepped back from their kiss, Ibiki was hard pressed not to follow after him and demand that he continue. Firm hands on his shoulders kept him in place and he panted harshly as those same hands slid down to his chest and started to fumble at the buttons on his coat. The heavy fabric was slowly pushed back and tugged to the ground, and then Iruka started on his shirt, teasing himself as much as Ibiki judging from the heavy breathing that was rushing against his bared skin as Iruka leant in close and rubbed his stubbled cheek against Ibiki’s chest. Hot desire was swirling around the room as Iruka finally removed his shirt completely and moved his hands lower down to tug at Ibiki’s belt. The sound of the metal buckle hitting the tiles made them both jump, and then laugh self consciously together.

Sliding smoothly to his knees as he slowly divested Ibiki of his boots, pants and hidden weapons, Iruka felt his blood thrum through his veins as he looked up at the prominent arousal that he had revealed. It was bigger than it had seemed the last time that he’d seen it, and two surprisingly hairy balls hung heavily just below it. The sight was enough to make Iruka’s mouth water, but it was not what he’d come in here for. Running his hands up the long length of Ibiki’s legs, and then onto his abdominals and chest, Iruka then looped his hands around Ibiki’s neck as he rose onto his toes for a deep, toe curling, kiss. When he finally had to break it for breath, he stared into Ibiki’s dilated eyes for a long moment and then stepped back to give himself enough room to move.

When Iruka had stepped back, the fact that he was planning a slow strip tease had not even crossed Ibiki’s mind. He had taken a half-step forwards before Iruka’s hands had risen to his own buttons, and popped the first one. Oh so slowly, his lover had teasingly removed his shirt, flapping the fabric open and closed several times before finally letting it slip to the floor. His expression, as he looked up through his eyelashes at Ibiki, his hands fumbling at his own belt buckle was pure enticement, and Ibiki was hard pressed not to take the man up on his apparent offer. Watching those trousers be slowly pushed down Iruka’s tanned legs, made Ibiki envy the fabric its enjoyment of that delectable flesh, and sweat broke out down his back as he stared longingly at Iruka’s leaking erection.

Licking his lips nervously, Iruka turned a slow circle before his lover, using the excuse of turning on the shower as his reasoning for such a vain manoeuvre. As steam started to rise, he turned to look over his shoulder at his lover, before stepping into the heated spray. Ibiki immediately followed him, crowding close to him to take advantage of the warm water. At his back, he could feel the pulsing heat of his lovers’ arousal pressing against him, and he wriggled back provocatively. Ibiki’s hot exhalation ruffled the hairs on his head as the other man shamelessly ground against him. The feeling was incredible, and Iruka had to put a steadying hand on the wall to keep himself upright as pleasure surged through his body. Heavy, scarred, arms slid around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

The sensation of Iruka held firmly in his arms, whilst the minx writhed back against his grinding hips, was everything that Ibiki had hoped it would be. Lowering his head, he started whispering in Iruka’s ear, telling him exactly how right it was right now, the two of them together. He told his lover about how he’d been watching over him ever since the day that Iruka was hit by the rose-coloured jutsu, learning his likes, dislikes, and regular habits, just in case it was required. At first Iruka stiffened at his words, but as he progressed, the man in his arms slowly relaxed, until finally, he turned in the circle of Ibiki’s arms and rose up on his toes to kiss him into silence. The way that their matched arousals rubbed together was thrilling, and Ibiki instinctively clasped Iruka close, determined to enjoy the pleasure.

Sliding his hands past Ibiki’s muscular bulk, Iruka snagged the soap and arched his spine against his lovers’ firm grip on his ass, to give himself room to move. Teasingly, he moved the soap in tiny circles all over as much of Ibiki as he could conveniently reach. When he stepped back, his lover growled at him, but submitted to having the rest of him washed without any further complaint. The soap bubbles looked odd over Ibiki’s many scars, but Iruka decided that he liked them; they gave an artistic edge to the mutilation of his lovers’ flesh. When Ibiki snagged the soap from his distracted fingers and began to soap him up, Iruka wriggled in delight. Having his lovers’ hands roaming all over him was something that had been fuelling his wet reams recently – the reality was so much better than he had ever hoped.

A wet and soapy Iruka was a pervert’s delight, and Ibiki couldn’t help but rub his own body against his lovers’, spreading the soap in the best way possible. Their laughter was echoing in the small room, competing with the sound of water hitting tile. Ibiki couldn’t remember the last time that he had laughed in his own home. Ducking his head, he claimed Iruka’s lips once again, parting his lips and allowing his partner unrestricted entry, as he concurrently lowered his hands over Iruka’s warm butt and clasped him close. Their arousals butted against each other, and Ibiki growled through their kiss as he ground forwards to increase the friction. Against his mouth, Iruka was panting and moaning, which was exponentially increasing his own arousal. This wasn’t going to last long.

His orgasm was rapidly approaching, and Iruka had relinquished Ibiki’s mouth in favour of his throat. His heart was pounding in his ears, and his legs were shaking with the force of his own arousal. Judging by the way that his lover was panting harshly in his ears, it was the same for him as well. Opening his mouth to allow as much air as possible into his lungs, Iruka arched his back to press himself even closer, and then he was there. His orgasm was intense, robbing him of his vision and thought processes. Then he felt Ibiki’s arousal pulse frantically against him, and more hot liquid scalded onto his abdomen. The larger man sagged against him for a long moment, before man reached for the soap and began to clean up the evidence using soft, slow, sweeps of his hands. 

Turning off the water, Ibiki sluiced as much water as possible off himself and Iruka, before wrapping a distressingly threadbare towel around his lovers’ damp shoulders whilst he quickly dried himself off. By the time he was done, Iruka had already begun to pat himself dry, and Ibiki took the opportunity to pick up their discarded clothes and brush his teeth. Iruka had to borrow his toothbrush afterwards, but after they’d just been swallowing each other’s tongues, Ibiki didn’t really think it would be much of a problem. Gently, he chivvied Iruka towards the bedroom, and ferreted out two pairs of barely worn pyjamas and got them both dressed, before tucking the other man into his bed, and crawling in after him. He bestowed a soft kiss onto Iruka’s lips and wished him sweet dreams, smiling at his lovers’ sleepy response.


End file.
